tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiper
(formerly Mephris)| }} The man who calls himself Garret Glenn is an enigmatic figure, with little proof that he even exists. That little proof is the unexplained memory modifications made to a number of seemingly random people, with no connection save that they all believe themselves to be fictitious persons, unwilling to even consider their real identities. The SuperHuman community believes this to be the work of an unidentified SuperVillain, nicknamed "Wiper", though no one seems to be able to prove his existence. History The League of Salvation member Gigabyte once encountered Garret while making his rounds. Garret abducted him and wiped his memory, transforming him into the SuperVillain Zaparus. This was the League's first clue to his existence. To Save the World After receiving an anonymous note and finding a possession of his stolen, Garret met with an unknown man in a coffeehouse. The man was interested in having Garret transfer the memories of one man into the body of another, and he was willing to give Garret whatever he wanted in return. Initially Garret refused, though after the man revealed his identity and just what he could do for Garret, he agreed. Relationship to Other Characters Most people are beneath Garret's notice; regular humans are merely a society of primitives who are capable of providing useful services to him, and he consistently forces them to do so. SuperHumans are nothing but simpletons who believe themselves to be powerful, when they too are beneath him. Psychics are capable of recognizing and resisting his influence, so he disdains them but makes sure to avoid their notice. He outright fears those who are immune to his powers; not only are they outside his control, he can tell nothing about them or have any idea what they are going to do before they do it. Despite being able to have anything he wants, Garret is cautious, because any number of scenarios can blow his cover and rain SuperHeroes down on him. Security cameras are unaffected by his powers, for example, unless he forces people to delete the footage. Enough psychics gathered together could quite possibly overpower him, though he refuses to admit it. Anyone immune to his powers is capable of raising an alarm, and then he would have to dispose of them and hope no one would be able to remember that it happened or relay his presence to those who could stop him. He is insulted by the name Wiper, which was given to him as a means of naming an unknown and potentially nonexistent person. At this point the name has become so widespread that there is nothing he can do to change it, save reveal his true name to the public, which he is unwilling to do. Abilities and Skills Garret possesses the ability to sense and manipulate minds at a level of intimacy any psychic would envy. His presence in others' minds is undetectable, and he is able to control every facet of their being without their realizing it. For most, there is no hope to shut him out; no defenses exist that can block him out or defend against him, like what can be done against psychics. Even psychics are not immune to his manipulations, although they are able to sense his presence in their minds and are capable of resisting, to a degree. The only ones completely immune to his powers are those who are also naturally immune to psychic infiltration, as well as nonhumans, whose minds are foreign enough to remain unaffected by him. By using his powers, Garret is able to exist as a phantom, altering people's memories and perceptions even as they look at him so that they are incapable of perceiving him. It also allows him to force people to wait on him hand and foot, without realizing what they are doing or anyone present taking it amiss. He never has to pay for a thing, never waits for anyone to be taken care of first, and generally lives like a king. For unknown reasons, Garret occasionally uses his powers in a more harmful manner, abducting seemingly random people and utterly clearing their memories. Once every trace of their former self is removed, he replaces their memories with a lifetime of fake ones, ultimately creating a brand new individual that, more often than not, refuses to even consider the fact that they may have had another identity. Their new identities are often radically different from their original ones, turning innocents into vicious killers, Heroes into Villains, criminals into charity workers, and politicians into honest working men. Whether he simply derives cruel pleasure from tampering with the fundamentals of a person or has his own agenda has yet to be seen. Category:Solo Villain Category:Mephris Category:The TSTW Chronicler